Forum:Arc Naming Issue
Galaxy moved several arc names awhile ago (during my ban) without discussion nor any reason. I linked two examples below. Buggy_the_Clown_Arc Captain_Kuro_Arc They should all be moved back because they are the more common names and that there was no discussion about it. The example for Orange Town Arc is the fact it wasn't even named in the manga/databook until way after the arc was over. SeaTerror (talk) 00:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Reason: To make the arcs fit our naming system. /Forum. 19:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) No such thing as a naming system for arcs. SeaTerror (talk) 21:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Even so, the first few arcs in the East Blue Saga were the only ones not named for where they took place, while arcs from then on have been. It made sense to change them. 21:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The most common name should be used. Especially for the ones I linked to. Both of those had not been named in the manga at that point. It makes no sense to call them by the location when it wasn't even named during when the arc took place. SeaTerror (talk) 21:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) It's still where the arc took place. 22:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) We're allowed to be retroactive with naming. I don't see what's wrong with renaming the arc once we have the name of the location. If anything, it means the page now provides more information than just the manga. I don't see how giving its name is a spoiler either. 23:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think the new names are fine. They're more specific. 02:58, April 8, 2013 (UTC) It's not like people are going to stop using the old arc names, so it's not a big deal. Things like "Buggy Arc", "Kuro Arc", and "Davy Back Fight Arc" still exist as redirects because they are more commonly used. The renaming may not be as preferable among the fanbase, but it's not wrong. Changing them again is just wasting time. 03:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with ST on that.I personally prefer the old names and they the most common names among the users here. 04:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) They still exist as redirects. The new names conform with what we already have. 04:54, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Being too consistent = asininity. These are names NOBODY ever used and being retroactive to conform with other arc names is just bad when they aren't even used. SeaTerror (talk) 17:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't care as much as ST does, but I agree with him that it's weird to have names nobody use (most likely). "Long Ring Long Land Arc" is especially ridiculous. Also, they've been changed with no proper concertation. Now, it's not that big of a deal in my opinion (and at least we got consistency and no risk of debate about which name is "the most common" for an arc). We don't care what other people use ST. We care more about a system. 20:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep Sff. It prevents Edit Wars. 20:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) We had a system and you ruined it without any discussion. SeaTerror (talk) 17:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Our system was locations. Looks like I fixed it. 20:05, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Nope. You ruined something that already worked. SeaTerror (talk) 00:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) If you're gonna keep replying with generic responses, then I'll just ignore the forum. You're obviously outnumbered here, but at least try to plead your case without messing around. 00:41, April 11, 2013 (UTC) It is your fault for not discussing it in the first place. There should have been a discussion and vote on it. You were already shown that these arc names are not used by anybody and some of them the locations weren't even named when they happened in the manga. There is also no outnumbering going on. SeaTerror (talk) 00:43, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Only one not named was Orange Town. Only one on your side clearly is Staw. 00:45, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Gal's side here. It makes our naming system way more consistent. 00:47, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Time to copy and paste. "Being too consistent = asininity. These are names NOBODY ever used and being retroactive to conform with other arc names is just bad when they aren't even used." SeaTerror (talk) 21:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC) We should call all of water 7, enies lobby, and post-enies lobby, the CP9 arc. I've seen people using it! It's correct! 21:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Those are all different arcs. By your logic Post-Enies Lobby Arc should be called Post-Enies Lobby on Water 7 Arc. SeaTerror (talk) 17:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 08:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Bump. SeaTerror (talk) 20:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 01:04, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Bump. SeaTerror (talk) 22:12, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 11:18, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Bum. 18:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Bumps only work well if you can actually post something people want to respond to. Does anyone have anything intelligent and insightful to say? Otherwise, this forum is about as dead as they come. 03:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) The arguments are already in the forum. SeaTerror (talk) 03:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Me, ST, Calu and nova want the previous names. 08:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 10:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Bumpity bump. 06:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Bump. A poll? 04:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) No. Discussion needs to start again first before there is a poll. SeaTerror (talk) 06:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Since there has been a lot of discussions about consistency lately, I have to say I support this change. After all harmony is everything! But I think there is no room for debate here really. It's a simple matter of preference, no room for solid arguments. Read the arguments again. Consistency is not always a good thing. Plus some of these arcs are names nobody even calls the arcs other than Galaxy. SeaTerror (talk) 06:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Consistency matters moreso here since it's things people see more often. From what I've seen, people were only using the previous names since we used them, but I've seen plenty of people use the new names on forums and such, so your arguments are pretty much flawed. 12:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to see evidence of widespread usage of Long Ring Long Land Arc. 12:50, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Lovely Land Arc is another hilarious one that only Galaxy uses. SeaTerror (talk) 18:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) They are the name of the locations, and they keep things consistent. Please find examples of people using your old names before this wiki came into existence. 18:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) What people use is far more important than consistency. SeaTerror (talk) 19:31, October 29, 2013 (UTC) You could say the same about character names between different translations. Redirects exist for a reason. 22:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Discussion 2 Bump. This issue never got solved therefore I removed the protection. Anyways, Galaxy has left from his main accounts so it can be finally be resolved. 20:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) There's nothing to resolve. The current names are fine. 20:40, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Nobody uses the current names. That was always the issue. Some of them as mentioned before are even named after the location when the location hadn't even been named at that point. I think Ice Hunter was actually used on Toei's site too. SeaTerror (talk) 20:42, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I think location names are the best way to name arcs, it creates consistency, and its one of the best ways with dealing with the fact that there are no "official" names for what we call arcs. Another point is this: We have a lot of influence on the One Piece community. 2 years ago when this forum started, it was true that nobody called anything the "Lovely Land Arc". Now, a google search for that returns over 400,000 results. We have an effect on the community, and now people do use these terms. We've had these terms for so long now that they have become part of the vocabulary for fans, and that shows how much we really don't need to change them back. 22:52, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Kage and JSD, location names are the best way to name arcs as we don't have official names for these arcs, and it creates consistency in our arc naming, plus it's easier to give a new arc its name instead of trying to brainstorming over what should we call it. Should Dressrosa Arc instead be called the Doflamingo Pirates Arc? Or should it be called something else? Naming arcs after where it takes place is easier for us to decide on the name of the arc, creates consistency in our arc names, and help make it easier for some people (like me!) to remember what happened on which place and stuff. So yeah, I'm for keeping the current arc names. 01:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Most of those on google link back to this site so of course "people use them" if you only go by that. Also Jade this is ONLY about the older arc names and their more common names. Besides we really can't have an arc named after a location that wasn't even named when the arc took place. SeaTerror (talk) 10:33, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I don't think there's any need to change the ones we have now. They're consistent and, based on the a google search, people other than us do use them. Since they're not official, there's no real reason to change them back. 01:23, April 2, 2015 (UTC) I prefer arcs being named after locations. Changing the names seems silly. 17:00, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. It's fine as it is. 17:01, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Just name the arc after the location like we've always have. No point in changing it now when most of the community and fans have grown accustomed to it Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:02, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright, clear majority then. We're done here. Now let's not bring this up again until something new can be said. 17:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC)